Chapter 335
|image = Ch335.png |Release Date = 25 August 2014 |Chapter = 335 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 334 |Next Chapter = Chapter 336}}At the house, a meeting takes place. On one side of the table, the guard trio take their seat and on the other side of the table, two Nobles sit down. The two groups share a solemn air each other until Karias asks them what document Tao has given them. Tao laughs and explains that the document is a brief summary of the functions of RK. Karias wonders what it is about and Tao tells them that he always intended to have a meeting of this sort some time soon with the two Nobles because he wanted to scout them for RK. Karias asks him if he is also a member of RK and Tao confirms that they all are. However, Rael acts impudently and throws aside the document, stating that he would never join a group containing the trio. This comment intrigues Tao and this attitude surprises Rael. Tao continues and asks Rael if that means that he is insulting Raizel. Rael reacts in a volatile manner and explains that he never did such a thing but Tao reminds him that RK stands for Raizel Knights, hence he has just insulted the knights that thrive to protect Raizel. Rael realizes what he had just done and apologises immediately and Karias tells him off for being too careless. As Rael explains to the clan leader that he really didn't know what he was doing, Tao calms them down and reassures Rael that he never suspected that Rael genuinely meant to insult Raizel, which pleases Rael. Tao carries on and lists the members of RK, which includes themselves, Frankenstein, Regis and Seira and upon hearing the name of Seira, Rael becomes very enthusiastic about the prospect of joining RK. Karias is also surprised to hear that Seira is part of the group and Tao confirms this and says that being part of the group carries no coercion as for them, they also have a duty to serve their Lord. But Tao reveals that he is still trying to recruit the duo because their enemies are stronger than expected and they need to formulate an effective plan to defeat them. Karias agrees with Tao whole-heartedly and says that he also was worried about how much stronger the Union became and that they do not know the full capabilities of the human association, as they are a group of not only powerful modified humans, but also former clan leaders and Werewolves, hence it is true that they need an effective way of confronting them. Tao thanks Karias for agreeing with him and explains that RK has positions for each member for the sake of convenience: M-21 is in charge of close combat, due to his fast recovery rate and a recent awakenment of his powers makes him a better man for the job. He even provokes his enemies so well that they focus solely on M-21. Takeo is in charge of sniping the enemies from distance and also assisting the close combatant but Takeo complains that he couldn't do his normal job as they had to fight some 'monsters'. Tao reveals that Regis and Seira are also close combatants and when Karias asks him what position Frankenstein is, Tao reveals that he has no fixed position as he fights however he pleases and Karias agrees with him again. Karias then asks Tao what his position is and Tao says that he sometimes assists his teammates in close combat but his speciality doesn't lie in fighting skills but collecting information about the enemies and ordering his teammates after evaluating the different combat scenarios... but his real position is to scout people and do marketing... Karias finds this very cool and is mistaken in thinking that it's a very important job within the group. Tao is delighted to hear that and asks Karias if he has a fixed position within the Nobles but Karias says that they never took time to sort out the positions as each clan leader has different styles and roles to play. But he does clarify that if he has to nominate a position for himself, it would be the Lord's younger brother... Tao also finds that amazing and whilst the two continue to compliment each other, M-21 and Takeo do not understand what's up with these guys... Rael continues to be caught in a dilemma as he explores the idea of joining a group that contains Seira. Elsewhere, at Ye Ran, Suyi, Yuna, Ikhan and Shinwoo introduce themselves to Raskreia, who stares at them silently and doesn't give a response. The children gather around in a circle and laugh awkwardly as they comment on how similar her vibe is to Rai's, her gorgeous looks (also links with Rai's appearance) and how all of their vibes are so similar just because they are friends. Ikhan turns to Raskreia and asks her for her name as they never had the chance to ask her but the children shriek away in fear when Gejutel reacts violently and rebukes the children for daring to ask for her name. But Raskreia stops him and tells them her full name, which makes the children wonder if she is related to Rai, due to the similarities in their names, appearance and vibes. Ikhan turns around and asks her if she is Rai's sister and almost immediately, Seira and Regis turn to her in uneasy looks. Raskreia smiles and finds them interesting and Regis tells the children that they guessed wrong. The children laugh awkwardly and apologise to her but Gejutel is surprised that the Lord smiled. Then an announcement catches everyone's attention, as Frankenstein calls for 'Regis' Grandpa' and asks him to come to the chairman's office immediately. The children are surprised that the Principal made the announcement himself and Gejutel excuses himself from the Lord and leaves the room. The whole class sigh in relief as they were all so terrified of him and they return to their seats as the next lesson is about to begin. Raskreia notices that Seira and Regis are catching too many eyes, standing by their Lord and orders them to return to their seats. Regis insists on staying next to her but Raskreia reminds him that they are not in Lukedonia and therefore the two Nobles return to their seats. Raskreia observes the class as the lesson is about to begin but she is surprised when Rai gets up to give her a book which she will need for the class. She saves her blushes but remains silent. Category:Chapters